Concurso FANFICS A LAS TRES 2016
by El Mundo Del Fic - OFICIAL
Summary: El Mundo del Fic presenta, ante los lectores de FanFiction, los Segundos y Primeros Lugares, conseguidos en el concurso realizado en el grupo de Facebook del grupo homónimo.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**¡Saludos a todos, queridos amigos en FanFiction! Desde El Mundo del Fic les saludamos con una iniciativa noble, que pasaremos a explicar brevemente.**

 **Durante el mes de agosto, se realizó en nuestro grupo homónimo de Facebook un concurso de fanfics, en los que se presentarían tres One-Shots, uno por cada ronda, con diferentes longitudes.**

 **Los relatos entregados en la primera ronda, tenían un estimado de entre quinientas (500) y mil (1000) palabras.**  
 **Aquellos de la segunda ronda, estaban delimitados entre mil (1000) y dos mil (2000) palabras.**

 **Finalmente, en la tercera ronda, se tenía un inicio y límite de dos mil (2000) y tres mil (3000) palabras.**

 **A continuación, les damos a conocer a los primeros y segundos lugares del concurso, como un ejemplo de gran escritura.**  
 **Disfruten.**

 _ **EL MUNDO DEL FIC**_


	2. 2º LUGAR, PRIMERA RONDA

**MEDALLA DE PLATA**

 **SEGUNDO LUGAR, PRIMERA RONDA**

 **ARCOÍRIS - por Chesire Saxophone**

El poni celeste miraba la puerta del consultorio cada vez que oía pasos acercarse por el corredor. Por otro lado, su hija parecía estar de muy buen humor mientras correteaba alegre por toda la habitación. Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido. Ni bien ella manifestó los primeros síntomas, él tuvo la precaución de llevarla al hospital. Allí trataron de tranquilizarlo. Los doctores le dijeron que todo estaría bien y que las cosas estaban bajo control. Sin embargo, para la familia no fue alentador ver como al pasar los días los síntomas avanzaban rápidamente. Mientras el diagnostico parecía tardar años.

Entonces, la puerta del consultorio se abrió lentamente y por esta entraron el doctor y una enfermera. Ambos con la expresión pesarosa de quien debe dar malas noticas.

-Señor Blaze, Podría acompañarme un momento- Dijo el doctor haciéndole una seña con la cabeza- La enfermera se encargará de la niña-

Él no lo esperaba, trató de poner su mejor cara y dijo a la pequeña Rainbowdash- Regresaré en un momento, pórtate bien y hazle caso a la enfermera, ¿si?-

Ella solo asintió con una mirada seria, pero eso bastó para que él se marchara tranquilo. Fue llevado hasta un consultorio contiguo. Entró primero él, luego el doctor. Notó que aquel poni no podía hallar como posponer el diagnostico mientras organizaba las carpetas, abría las cortinas y se tomaba su tiempo meditando las palabras.

-Dígame, doctor. ¿Que arrojaron los resultados?-Dijo Blaze empezando a perder la paciencia

Luego de un breve silencio contestó:

-Señor Blaze, Lamento decirle que… según los resultados, Rainbowdash tiene un envenenamiento por arcoíris en fase uno-

Blaze ya se lo había imaginado, dejó caer su cabeza, derrotado. Se quedó nos segundos sin pensar nada solo asimilando el peso de la noticia y sintiendo como el malestar lo invadía, hasta que el doctor añadió

-Sin embargo, según el avance de los síntomas, creemos que avanzara a fase dos, tal vez fase tres-

El rostro de Blaze se descompuso. Quedó en blanco, su respiración se detuvo un par de segundos mientras miraba al doctor sin decir nada antes de replicar.

-Tiene que estar bromeando ¿verdad?-

-Jamás bromearía al respecto- Contestó tratando de sonar comprensivo

-¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que la fase tres solo se desarrolla hasta la cuarta generación- dijo Blaze enojado.

-Los estudios no son definitivos. Hay una probabilidad del cuarenta porciento de que se desarrolle la fase dos en la segunda generación si el portador no cuida de su condición-

-¿Cuidar?-Gritó Blaze haciendo que en el pasillo todos dirigieran su atención al consultorio- Hice todos los malditos tratamientos desde que me diagnosticaron, no me venga a decir que no he cuidado de mi-

-Cálmese por favor, entienda que esto no se puede predecir o controlar. Ya he asignado una fecha para desintoxicación en próximo martes…-

Blaze ya no estaba escuchando. Su ira se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció y se sumió muy profundamente en sus pensamientos. Recordaba con rencor cuando trabajaba en la fábrica del clima. En aquella época el envenenamiento arcoíris era aún algo nuevo y excepcional. Solo existían un par de recomendaciones para el manejo del líquido arcoíris, pero él siempre fue de los que decían: Los caballos de verdad se ensucian los cascos. O así era hasta que su melena se empezó a volver multicolor. No tardaron en diagnosticarle fase uno y desde ese día su vida cambió. Tuvo que adoptar hábitos más saludables y empezar a tomar medicamentos para desintoxicar su organismo.

La vida como un paciente en fase uno había sido retadora pero era relativamente normal. Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de quienes sufrían de la fase dos, para ellos la vida estaba sumamente limitada en cuando a sus actividades, su dieta y su tiempo. La fase dos implicaba afrontar una esperanza de vida corta. Pero ni siquiera se podía comparar a la fase tres. Los casos eran pocos pero las experiencias eran descorazonadoras. Blaze no podía imaginar a su querida niña afrontando el dolor de que todos los fluidos de su cuerpo fueran reemplazados por el ácido arcoíris. Al final ella quedaría ciega, perdería el sentido del gusto y quedaría confinada al hospital.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó, no notó cuando el doctor terminó de hablar ni dio importancia cuando este abandonó el consultorio. Por la mente de Blaze desfilaban los sueños y proyectos que no se realizarían. La escuela de vuelo, el campeonato juvenil y quizá los juegos de Equestria. Nada de eso importaría cuando la enfermedad de Rainbowdash empeorara.

Sentía como se estaba hundiendo en aquel oscuro futuro cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos

-Papá ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Dijo la pequeña Rainbowdash con un tono de preocupación. Blaze miró a su hija, ya casi todo su cabello estaba por ser de color arcoíris. Él estaba tratado de idear una mentira cuando ella interrumpió su pensamiento:

-Estas triste porque estoy enferma ¿Cierto? Pero no te preocupes papá, no quiero mamá y tú lloren… Te prometo que no me voy a enfermar más. Podremos ir a volar al parque otra vez si te hace sentir mejor-

La mirada de Rainbow estaba llena de determinación y seriedad. Blaze se quedó por un momento meditando aquellas palabras y sintió como un cálido sentimiento lo recorría, recogió todos los papeles y recomendaciones que el doctor había dejado en el escritorio y dijo:

-Claro que si… es más ¿quieres que vayamos esta tarde a jugar?-

En el rostro de Rainbow se dibujó una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **CALIFICACIONES:**_

 **GRAMÁTICA: 9/10**

 **ORTOGRAFÍA: 7/10**

 **ARGUMENTO: 9,2/10**

 **TOTAL: 25,2/30**


	3. 1º LUGAR, PRIMERA RONDA

**MEDALLA DE ORO**

 **PRIMER LUGAR, PRIMERA RONDA**

 **EL CUIDADOR - por EXELION**

Ser un cuidador, vigilante, portero, poni de seguridad puede ser un trabajo aburrido, soso, solitario; incluso cuando compartes el turno con compañeros. Pero si hay algo que todo trabajo puede dejarte son las memorias, buenas y malas. Mientras más tiempo trabajes en algún sitio, esos recuerdos pueden conectarse y formar una historia que puede durar décadas.

Por suerte para mí, me gusta tener conmigo un cuaderno personal donde escribo pensamientos cortos sobre lo que pasa en mí día a día. A veces, me gusta releer viejas páginas para reírme o reflexionar. Gracias a ello, descubrí una gema en bruto, escondida en lo más recóndito de estas hojas usadas.

Ahora que llegué a un punto en mi vida donde el tiempo me sobra, pude recopilar estos fragmentos que se distanciaban por días, otras veces por semanas y los más largos, meses, y escribirlo en pocas páginas.

Por aquel entonces, era un joven potro que consiguió trabajo en un cerro de mi ciudad, que es un importante centro turístico para ponis que provienen de todo el mundo; la cima era lo mejor. Estaba ansioso por trabajar en un lugar de tal magnitud, hablando tanto de reputación como de altura, pero para desgracia mía, me asignaron a ser guardia en el pie del cerro, específicamente en el inicio del camino que llevaba hacia la cima.

Me confinaron a una cabina de tres por tres, sin calefacción para los días calurosos o las noches frías y sin posibilidad de cambio de puesto u horario. El único milagro que estuvo a mi lado fue un mini refrigerador.

Todo esto, conllevaba a que me distrajera fácilmente de mi trabajo de guarda y me enfocara en otra cosa, los ponis que rondaban por allí. Desde los que iban al cerro a ejercitarse, pasando por los amantes que subían enamorados hasta alguno de los miradores para contemplar la puesta de sol, hasta el suicida que se arrojó al vacío en el año…

No, me estoy desviando, hay que volver al punto anterior.

Ese día, como todos los de ese verano, mi ventilador oscilaba de un lado a otro intentando refrescarme. Mi melena azul oscuro por ese tiempo se desordenaba en esos dos segundos en que el aire chocaba por mi costado. Aquella jornada era lenta y no era para más, el día después de San Valentín suele ser así, pero aun así parejas subían y parejas bajaban.

Excepto por una.

No recuerdo a la potra, pero si al potro, de pelaje naranja claro, algo escuálido para su edad, de melena y cola de un color cereza con puntas blancas y ojos caramelo con una engrapadora como cutie mark.

Ellos subieron, pero el potro bajó primero con ojos rojizos y el pelaje debajo de ellos humedecido. Era algo que aprendí con mis años laborando allí, el que bajaba primero generalmente era el desdichado con quien terminaban, y luego de un rato, los que decidieron de antemano que su relación no iba para más.

Como protocolo personal, le ofrecí un vaso con agua cuando pasó por mi puesto, pero él no aceptó y se marchó sin decirme su nombre.

Desde ese día y cada cierto tiempo, veía al potro llegar con diferentes potras. Las más afortunadas fueron con él repetidas veces, pero siempre terminaba de la misma manera. El potro había elegido el cerro como lugar para botar a sus novias, y a cada una le ofrecí un vaso con agua o refresco. Con los años, algunas querían sidra o cerveza.

Las vi de todo los colores y formas, pero ninguna parecía hacerlo feliz.

Los años jubilatorios llegaron y yo estaba a punto de retirarme. En mi última noche de trabajo, decidí beber un whisky que había guardado para esta ocasión. Mi turno terminaba a la medianoche por lo que no debía preocuparme de que alguien intentara subir, pero justo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, él apareció.

A estas alturas, no les daba importancia a las yeguas que llevaba para romper el corazón. Lo miré de reojo y seguí con mi labor. De tanto verlo ir y venir, ya tenía un reloj en mi mente con la cantidad de tiempo que tardaba en subir, lo que tardaba en decirle a la desafortunada, el descenso de ella y luego su descenso. Dos horas.

Pero ese día, justo en mi último día, decidió no regresar a horario. Pasaron las dos horas y nada, luego esperé paciente otro par de horas por si estaba siendo gentil con su despedida, pero nada. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar mi turno, decidí que era hora de ir a buscarlos al mirador.

Equipado con mi linterna, una macana y una canasta con mi botella de whisky junto con dos vasos, partí de mi base. No voy a mentir, los peores escenarios cruzaron fugaces por mi cabeza mientras recorría el camino pavimentado. El último de ellos, un caso de homicidio.

Agité mi cabeza, no quería otro caso delictivo en mis recuerdos.

—¡Si, si, mil veces sí! —se escuchó a la distancia.

Era un grito femenino, pero no de dolor, tampoco de placer como había escuchado algunas veces que tuve que interrumpir parejas fogosas. Era de euforia.

Corrí al mirador, estaba cerca y allí los encontré. Primero abrazados, luego se separaron y comenzaron con pequeños besos que culminaron en uno más largo lleno de sentimiento. No notaron mi presencia. Con mi linterna alumbré los alrededores, había una canasta con restos de comida sobre una manta. Cuando mi luz estuvo sobre ellos nuevamente, un objeto brilló, un anillo en el cuerno de la unicornio.

Sonreí, no por mí, sino por él. Saqué el whisky, serví las copas y dije:

—Disculpen, no pueden estar aquí a estas horas de la noche.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **CALIFICACIONES:**_

 **GRAMÁTICA: 10/10**

 **ORTOGRAFÍA: 9/10**

 **ARGUMENTO: 9/10**

 **TOTAL: 28/30**

* * *

 **Desde El Mundo del Fic, damos constancia de que este fanfic es el ganador de la primera ronda del concurso; escrito por Exelion, que ha demostrado, no solo la excelencia en este fanfic, sino también en todas sus obras, y les recomendamos revisar sus escritos, que son tan buenos (o mejores) que este.**

 _ **EL MUNDO DEL FIC**_


	4. 2º LUGAR, SEGUNDA RONDA

**MEDALLA DE PLATA**

 **SEGUNDO LUGAR, SEGUNDA RONDA**

* * *

 _ **Este Fic está inspirado en la saga de libros los hijos de la tierra. Ambientada en la prehistoria, Su protagonista es Ayla, quien es miembro de la tribu Zelandonii y a la vez líder espiritual que es nombrada como Zelandonii.**_

 **CAMINOS - por Chesire Saxophone.**

Ayla lucía cansada y baja de ánimo; sin embargo, no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa a su compañero, su hija y Whinney al verlos luego de haber pasado toda la noche en el bosque. Había estado haciendo el entierro de Lobo. Ya habían pasado seis años desde que ella fuese oficialmente reconocida como La Zalandonii de la Novena Caverna, en aquel periodo de tiempo habían sucedido muchas cosas entre ellas el hecho de que la Zelandonii que solía ser la Primera había dejado su cargo y Ayla tomaría su lugar en la reunión de verano próxima. Por supuesto, propio de su humildad, ella no sentía que realmente mereciera el título de Primera, su experiencia no era tan vasta y en el fondo temía no poder ser una correcta consejera en lo que correspondía al mundo de los espíritus.

Debido a eso último, ella optó por preguntar a la que solía ser la Primera, si Lobo podía ser enterrado para rendir homenaje a su espíritu. Al principio Zolena se mostró muy en contra de aquella idea, Pero Ayla ya tenía metida la idea de enterrar a Lobo y quería llevarla a cabo. Al fin Zolena tuvo que ceder, después de todo ella ya no era la Primera y además nunca había tenido que decidir qué hacer con el cadáver de una mascota, y quizá ese sería uno de los asuntos en que Ayla pronto la aventajaría.

Pero en la mente de la vieja Zelandonii rondaba una temible idea: ¿Y si el espíritu del lobo quedaba errante cerca de la Novena Caverna? Nadie, ni siquiera ella, sabía que podía suceder si un humano era atrapado por el espíritu de un animal, Y definitivamente no quería averiguarlo. Fue así que a Ayla se le puso la condición de que si quería enterrar a Lobo tendría que velar que el espíritu del animal pudiese llagar a salvo con la Madre.

Para esta tarea, Ayla llevó en su alforja con todo lo que necesitaba para el día, una manta y su nueva bolsa de medicinas hecha de piel de nutria, el palo de cavar y a sus espaldas su difunto amigo peludo. Hizo la dispendiosa tarea de cavar el hoyo con mucha rapidez y ejecutar la ceremonia de entierro. A su maestra no le hubiese gustado. Esa ceremonia era solo para honrar a los miembros de la tribu Zelandonii, no para los animales. Pero ella había querido a Lobo como un miembro de su familia. El resto del día fue relativamente sencillo, o lo fue hasta que entrada la noche. Ayla preparó la infusión de raíces para entrar al mundo espiritual… No fue capaz de dormir en toda la noche por haber guiado a Lobo hasta el otro lado.

-Ayla- Dijo Jondalar sacando a su compañera de sus recuerdos- ¿Te encuentras bien? Puedo pedirle a tu acolito que se encargue de todo mientras tu descansas-

Ayla no se sentía a gusto haciendo que los demás trabajaran para ella, de hecho, tuvo sus dudas cuando se presentó ante ella una joven de la tercera caverna deseando convertirse en su Acolita. Las historias sobre los grandes poderes de la Zelandonii de la novena caverna la habían inspirado y deseaba de todo corazón convertirse en curandera. Al final Ayla no pudo contra la determinación de la muchacha y la aceptó como acolita.

-En otras circunstancias sabes que no la dejaría sola-Dijo Ayla- Pero no he dormido en toda la noche. Además, no será muy difícil, Azula solo deberá hacerse cargo del hijo de Joharran, no será difícil-

La novena caverna los recibió a todos con calidez aunque renuentes de mencionar a Lobo o el bosque. La muerte de la mascota de Ayla significaba que el espíritu del lobo podría estar vagando cerca de la novena caverna, por lo que todos estaban muy inquietos. Cuando Joharran reunió a la novena caverna y les dijo que no se acercaran a las profundidades del bosque y que se mantuvieran alejados de los símbolos sagrados que Ayla pintaría en los alrededores de la tumba. Sin embargo, se extendió un pesado silencio cuando Joharran pidió voluntarios para construir una cerca de advertencia para el que sería el cementerio de los animales de la novena caverna.

Ayla se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a su hogar. Seguía siendo el mismo que Jondalar le había construido hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando se comprometieron. La única diferencia era el bebé que dormía dentro bajo el cuidado de Azula. Una vez hubo despedido a su acolita, Ayla se recostó en sus piles de dormir y junto a ella Jonalya.

Tuvo sus dudas al principio, pero la hija de Ayla había querido mucho a lobo y no podía guardarse sus dudas:

-¿Madre?- Preguntó suavemente

-¿Qué quieres, Jonalya?- Preguntó Ayla luego de un rato sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Pudiste hacer que Lobo llegara con Donii?-

-Sí, fue difícil pero lo hice-

Jonayla se quedó en silencio un momento y luego dijo:

-¿Que se siente Estar en el mundo de los espíritus? ¿Crees que lobo realmente sea peligroso ahora que es un espíritu?

La expresión de Ayla se serenó mientras sus músculos se relajaban y su mente se sumía en los recuerdos

-No, no creo que Lobo sea un peligro, ahora él está con Donii, en donde todos pertenecemos. Esta feliz de ello, creo que nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Pero su camino es muy distinto. Ayudar a los hombres a llegar con Donii se parece más a recorrer las estrellas El camino de Lobo fue más terrenal; un bello sendero de tierra que atravesaba unas praderas sin final. El sol era cálido como en una tarde de primavera. Fue entonces cuando escuche su corazón-

"te quiero Ayla, se paciente y conocerás el verdadero poder de la madre, me dijo Lobo. Estaba llorando, sin lágrimas, los espíritus no lloran con lágrimas pero sienten dolor. Al final llegamos a un ancho rio que se extendía más allá del horizonte. En el fondo sabía que no podría seguirlo cuando él empezó a caminar sobre él agua. Me sentí tan mal por separarme que me lancé al agua. Lobo me advirtió que no lo siguiera. Me deje llevar de mis sentimientos. No debí. Empecé a hundirme con la corriente. No pude regresar. Supe que si me ahogaba, mi espíritu no regresaría a este mundo, tuve mucho miedo de hacerme uno con el rio y no pode regresar. Después de eso solo recuerdo una extraña sensación; era como estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo. No volveré a acompañar a nadie hasta el Otro lado. El mundo de los espíritus es muy peligroso"

Una vez Ayla terminó de hablar, se quedó en silencio hasta que su respiración se estabilizó y cayó profundamente dormida. Jonayla no había sido capaz de molestarla. Pero le angustiaba mucho pensar que su madre pudo haber desaparecido en el mundo de los espíritus. Entonces, mientras pensaba en eso, Ayla se dio la vuelta sobre sus pieles dejando descubierto su brazo en donde se veían claramente las heridas, aun con sangre, de una hilera de colmillos.

* * *

 **CALIFICACIONES:**

 **GRAMÁTICA: 8/10**

 **ORTOGRAFÍA: 7/10**

 **ARGUMENTO: 7,5/10**

 **TOTAL: 22,5/30**


	5. 1º LUGAR, SEGUNDA RONDA

**MEDALLA DE ORO**

 **PRIMER LUGAR, SEGUNDA RONDA**

* * *

 **Querido Diario - por EXELION**

Hoy volví a ver a la poni más especial de todas, durante unos minutos, pero esos minutos son los mejores de mis días.

Son incontables las veces que fui a su casa a pasar el tiempo con ella. Siempre jugábamos y nos divertíamos, sin importar si estaba enojada u ocupada, siempre encontraba tiempo para pasar conmigo. Nuestra relación continuó así hasta que ella se mudó conmigo.

Debo decirlo, fue lo mejor que pasó en mi vida, después de conocerla.

Mi hermano Big Mac y mi hermana Applejack la aceptaron al instante, demostró una y otra vez que podía ser parte de esta familia a la cual le faltaban, en aquel entonces, dos elementos importantes.

Nuestra relación fue creciendo desde allí y pronto todos la quisimos con la misma intensidad. Con ella perdí la timidez de decir "te amo".

Ella es el paquete completo, belleza, inteligencia, humor y además de eso, trabajadora a más no poder. Me olvidaba, es una gran nadadora. Aprendí muchas cosas de ella, es la única yegua que me hace sentir estas emociones tan únicas. La única con la que me siento triste cuando estoy lejos de ella, como ahora, y me provoca inmensa felicidad cuando la veo.

Hoy, volví a ver a mi abuela del hospital. Y sigue siendo tan bueno y malo como aquella primera vez hace dos meses cuando sucedió; la llevaron a la clínica por un dolor estomacal por ingerir un medicamente que le cayó mal al parecer. Pasó dos días en observación, todo parecía ir bien, saldría esa tarde, pero como si el destino jugara una mala pasada, lo que no se enfermó en vida, lo agarró en aquella clínica.

La neumonía atacó. Pasó a estar en una pieza a estar en observación donde los ponis médicos se encargarían de cuidar de ella. Pero con cada semana que pasaba, algo nuevo la volvía a desestabilizar. No logró ponerse bien hasta ahora.

Me gustaría estar a su lado todos los días luego de la escuela, pero solo permiten a dos ponis verla en el horario de visita y como ella no está, tengo que hacer todas sus tareas más las mías; y no son pocas. Nos turnamos entre Applejack y Big Mac para verla cuando vamos juntos.

Miembros de la familia Apple vienen de toda Equestria sólo para verla, incluso lo más viejos. También Twilight y las demás vienen de vez en cuando para checar como está.

Es difícil saber que sentir en esta situación. Normalmente soy optimista, cuando todo empezó, pensé que saldría pronto para poder seguir conviviendo con ella, pero pasaba el tiempo y con cada mala noticia mi fe se fue perdiendo, no, se fue cuestionando. Con cada buena noticia, me alegraba, con cada mala, me ponía triste, era una montaña rusa de emociones que terminaron por afectarme hasta el punto de no sentir nada. Recuerdo que en el peor momento, cuando estuvo en coma, la tristeza y la desesperanza estaban a punto de superarme. Estaba a punto de rendirme e imaginar que en cualquier momento podría partir al cielo.

No sé cómo, ni porque, pero una pregunta salió de lo más profundo de aquel abismo.

—Applejack, ¿vale la pena vivir tanto para sufrir de viejos?

El rostro de ella y Big Mac quedaron grabados en mi memoria, mi pregunta los tomó por sorpresa. Vi como ella se rascaba la cabeza tratando de darme una respuesta.

—A ver terroncito, todo depende de la voluntad que tengas de vivir, lo que te impulsa para seguir adelante. La enfermera me dijo que la abuela Smith tiene un gran espíritu luchador, ella realmente quiere salir adelante y si lo que dijo ella es cierto, debemos ser muy importante para la abuela. Tú debes ser importante para ella.

Luego de eso nos abrazamos

Actualmente ella pasó a una nueva pieza con tubos extraños que la ayudan a respirar a la espera de unos estudios para determinar que todo lo que la enfermó se había ido. La abuela Smith apenas puede hablar gracias a los tubos, pero con un poco de práctica pude leer sus labios.

Ella, aun en estos momentos difíciles y siendo ya una adolescente, me sigue llamando su pequeña manzanita con moño.

Lamento si esta entrada es demasiado larga querido diario, pero quería estar segura de mantener este suceso en particular en un solo lugar. Eso es algo que Twilight me enseñó, bueno, eso y escribir bonito, esas horas de Twilight si son útiles.

xxx

Apple Bloom se encontraba en el baño cepillando sus dientes antes de irse a dormir. Mañana le tocaba cocinar, complacer el estomago de Applejack no era tarea fácil y debía ingeniárselas.

La casa a esas horas era presa del silencio, Apple Bloom era la última en ir a acostarse por los deberes de la secundaria, por lo que los únicos ruidos era de su constante peinar y el tarareo de su canción favorita. Es por eso que le resultó extraño cuando escuchó unos pasos en su habitación.

Terminó de asearse y fue a su cuarto, cuando ingresó vio como Applejack estaba leyendo su diario.

—¡Applejack! ¿Qué te dije sobre invadir mi privacidad? No puedes leer mi diario, devuélvemelo —dijo corriendo hacia su hermana.

Apple Bloom saltó para agarrar su diario, en ese mismo instante una lágrima escondida bajo la poca iluminación del cuarto tocó el suelo. Sólo le tomó un segundo para darse la vuelta y atrapar a su hermanita menor en un abrazo sorpresivo, algo que Apple Bloom no esperaba.

—Eres tan fuerte como la abuela Apple Bloom, estoy orgullosa de ti —dijo Applejack.

La pequeña no supo cómo reaccionar al principio. Sus músculos se relajaron, una lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla, correspondió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Applejack, dejando que su respiración disminuyera con su pulso.

—Gracias hermana.

—Recuerda que siempre estaré allí para ti cuando lo necesitas.

—Lo haré.

Los segundos pasaron.

—¿Qué te parece si hago las empanadas de la abuela?

—Mientras hagas muchas y no quemes la casa, no hay problema —dijo Applejack bromista.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **CALIFICACIONES:**

 **GRAMÁTICA: 8/10**

 **ORTOGRAFÍA: 8/10**

 **ARGUMENTO: 8,8/10**

 **TOTAL: 24,8/30**

* * *

 **Desde El Mundo del Fic, damos constancia de que este fanfic es el ganador de la segunda ronda del concurso; escrito por Exelion (quien también fue el ganador de la primera ronda), queda demostrado que presenta una amplia calidad en sus escritos por igual, y por tanto, recomendamos revisar sus obras fuera del concurso, en su perfil individual.**

 **EL MUNDO DEL FIC**


	6. 2º LUGAR, TERCERA RONDA

**MEDALLA DE PLATA**

 **SEGUNDO LUGAR, TERCERA RONDA**

* * *

 **Vanilla Twilight - por CcBook**

 **Viaje emprendido.**

Ubicado al norte de la ciudad de Manehattan, alejado de la cualquier ciudad cercana, se encuentra un pequeño pueblo llamado Hope's Life. Era de mañana, el sol apenas se había asomado desde el horizonte, haciendo que las estrellas que adornaban la noche desaparecieran. El frío aún se sentía, pues era otoño, la época donde las hojas se tornan marrones con una mezcla de color dorado, que caen poco a poco dejando el tronco y las ramas de los arboles totalmente expuestos, esperando a que el invierno llegue.

En una casa algo pequeña de madera oscura, techo rojo y puertas claras, se encontraba Merodī White, una unicornio adolescente, de color vainilla claro, crin corta, en capas y ondulada, de color negro con mechones púrpuras y ojos marrones empacando algunas cosas dentro de una pequeña maleta de forro negro con detalles amarillos. Se preparaba para dejar la casa en la que había pasado parte de su vida, aunque sin duda la extrañaría.

Algo más que extrañaría sería su familia, su madre y su hermana menor, a quienes no les agradaba la idea de que ella se marchara del pueblo, pero que la apoyaban totalmente.

Momentos después, Merodī bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala, donde la esperaba su familia. Al llegar, ve a su madre, de nombre Sweety Hope, quien era una yegua pegaso turquesa claro, una crin rizada y marrón con unos cuantos mechones amarillos, de ojos azules, y una cutie mark en forma de nota de sol. Ella sostenía en sus brazos una Potrilla de no más de 6 meses de edad, envuelta en una manta blanca.

La yegua se le acerca con una sonrisa tranquila y serena, que era una de sus más grandes cualidades. A pesar de que su hija mayor estaba dispuesta a hacer de su vida lejos de ella, la apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Luego de una dolorosa despedida, la unicornio salió de la pequeña casa, usando una bufanda blanca para poder protegerse del fuerte viento que soplaba con intensidad. Ella tomó la maleta con su magia y se dispuso a caminar.

Después de varios minutos, llegó a la salida de Hope's Life, ella nunca había salido del pequeño pueblo, había pasado toda su vida viviendo en ese lugar, nunca había imaginado salir alguna vez, ya que tenía una vida tranquila y pacífica como cualquier otro poni de ese pueblo. La misma razón por la que había decidido salir de su rutina diaria, intentar con algo nuevo y emocionante, y qué mejor manera de empezar saliendo de su rutina diaria y emprender el viaje hacia un nuevo lugar desconocido para ella.

Miró por última vez un encino que reposaba junto a otros árboles más pequeños, todos con muy pocas hojas en sus secas ramas marrones. Verlo le provocaba un poco de nostalgia, pues en ese árbol alto y viejo, había pasado la mayor parte de sus alegrías y diversiones cuando aún era una Potrilla sin cutie mark. En ese momento, muchos recuerdos de cuando era pequeña y se columpiaba en una de las ramas más gruesas llega a su mente. De cuando se divertía jugando y riendo en compañía de su madre y su abuela ya fallecida. Nunca podría olvidar tan gratos recuerdos. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Un par de horas después, la unicornio vainilla se encontraba posada bajo la sombra de un árbol. El caminar por más de una hora había hecho que se cansara, por lo que se había detenido un rato para descansar y comer uno de los emparedados de zanahoria cocida que su madre le había preparado para el camino.

Ella estaba observando en un mapa algo viejo y maltratado el camino que ya había recorrido, y el que le faltaba por recorrer para llegar a una estación de trenes que tomaría en dirección a Manehattan.

– A ver... Yo estoy aquí en el bosque... Y la granja de ganado está por acá... Diablos, me tomará mucho llegar hasta ahí, llevo como dos horas caminando y aún no llego ni a la mitad de este maldito bosque.– murmuró para sí misma mientras que al mismo tiempo volvía a enrollar el desgastado mapa que su madre le había dado. Luego de eso se levanta y mira a su alrededor.

Árboles, sólo podía ver árboles en todas partes, ya estaba empezando a hartarse de ese bosque, si bien la vegetación no era mucha, ver tantas ramas con tan pocas hojas era algo que le molestaba, además del fuerte frío que comenzaba a sentirse. Se acomodó la bufanda y recogió un poco su ondulado fleco, y siguió caminando.

A pesar del frío que se sentía, la unicornio no quiso ponerse un abrigo que su madre le obligó llevar en la maleta, ya que con la caminata tan larga se acaloraría bastante, así que sólo conservaba la bufanda que una vez le dio su abuela como regalo de cumpleaños de hace 2 años.

Siguió trotando lentamente por una hora más, no faltaba mucho para que llegase el mediodía y aún no llegaba ni a la mitad del bosque, sin duda era un largo viaje, y como consecuencia las piernas y los cascos les comenzaron a doler. Pero lo que era una gran ventaja era el clima. ¿Porqué razón? Muy simple. El clima frío era ideal para el objetivo de recorrer una larga distancia a trote sin causar la deshidratación por el calor y la fuerte luz del sol.

Una vez más decidió descansar bajo un árbol. Se dejó caer al suelo, el cansancio ya era casi insoportable para la unicornio de ojos marrones. Nunca antes había caminado tanto, y obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Ella sacó de entre su pequeña maleta una bolsita que contenía paletas de chocolate, toma una y le quita la envoltura antes de comenzar a comerla.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando el tranquilo silencio fue interrumpido por un siseo cerca de la unicornio. Rápidamente volteó la cabeza detrás de ella para ver que a tan sólo unos cuántos centímetros se encontraba una serpiente de aproximadamente 120 centímetros de largo, de escamas blancas con unas cuantas más amarillas, de ojos celestes, con una cola muy parecida a un aguijón. Esta estaba enroscada y en posición de ataque. La unicornio la mira fijamente, mientras que con su magia levita una roca algo pequeña que se encontraba detrás de la serpiente. Tan rápido como pudo, se levantó y al mismo tiempo enterró con fuerza la roca en la cabeza de la serpiente, sólo quedando algo de la piedra asomada por la cabeza. La serpiente, que seguía con vida, se retorcía fuertemente en el piso, manchando con sangre las hojas que alguna vez estuvieron unidas a ese árbol. La serpiente se retorcía de dolor mientras que al mismo tiempo ella misma se picaba con su aguijón.

La unicornio miraba la escena de cerca, con una extraña mirada de satisfacción. Al poco tiempo comenzó a reír de forma divertida como si de alguna manera disfrutara ver el sufrimiento de la serpiente casi muerta frente a ella.

–Bien, bien. Ya me divertí bastante. – dice la unicornio ahora con el rostro inexpresivo de siempre. Mientras que con su magia sujeta a la agonizante serpiente y la jala de ambos extremos hasta partirla por la mitad. Y la deja caer al suelo.

Después de eso siguió caminando con total tranquilidad por el bosque. Un buen rato después, por fin había salido de este, lo cual era un gran alivio, debía ver otra cosa que no fueran sólo árboles y arbustos con pocas hojas, o de lo contrario terminaría por volverse loca. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver una granja no muy lejos de ahí, donde había una pequeña estación de trenes.

– Genial, al fin algo bueno. – pensó mientras sacaba con su magia el mapa enrollado que tenía guardado. Lo miró con atención, ya había cruzado el bosque, sólo faltaba llegar a la estación de trenes y partir hacia Manehattan.

Iba tan concentrada observando detenidamente el viejo mapa, que fue inevitable para ella tropezar con una roca. Pudo haber caído de cara contra el suelo, pero antes de que pasara tuvo la corta oportunidad de colocar sus cascos para evitar golpearse el rostro.

Merodī se incorporó de inmediato.

Miró rápidamente a todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie la vio, suspiró de alivio al no ver a nadie por ahí. Hubiera sido muy vergonzoso, tropezar con una piedra no es muy común.

Volvió a tomar su pequeña maleta amarilla y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la granja. Era como se la esperaba, había un granero, de madera oscura y unos cuantos detalles en blanco. Merodī comenzaba a acercarse cuando de repente alguien se le acerca por detrás y la derriba para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

– ¡Merodī! ¿En serio eres tú?

– ¿Jelani? –Dijo Merodī sorprendida al ver encima de ella a un pegaso de color canela, crin larga y lacia de color rosa claro y de ojos azul marino. Su cutie mark era una pluma blanca a un lado de una letra A.

Jelani era su primo, uno de los pocos a los que ella realmente quería. Él había vivido en Hope's Life desde que nació, pero por cuestiones personales había tenido qué mudarse a la granja de sus abuelos desde hace ya 6 años. Lo que para Merodī fue algo muy triste, pues ellos eran muy unidos. Y después nunca más volvieron a verse.

– ¿Jelani? ¿Eres tú?

– ¿Tú que crees? –dice él abrazándola con fuerza, a lo que Merodī le corresponde de la misma manera.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás muy lejos de tu casa. –dice Jelani separándose de Merodī, para luego ayudarla a levantarse.

Merodī le contó la razón del porqué había decidido salir de Hope's Life. A dónde quería ir y por supuesto, lo que quería hacer desde que era una Potrilla. Jelani observaba a Merodī hablar con una voz llena de emoción, y una sonrisa que muy pocos tenían el privilegio de ver. Él comprendía las razones que su gran amiga de infancia tenía para salir del pueblo. Pues en él no siempre se podía conseguiría un buen trabajo y una vida estable.

Pues a pesar de ser un pueblo algo grande, las posibilidades de tener un buen empleo no eran muchas, la mayoría de los trabajos que se podrían conseguir en Hope's Life eran como en tiendas, albañilería o trabajo de campo. Sin embargo, pocos eran los ponis que no tenían qué trabajar, pues a algunas familias se les enviaba efectivo por correo de parte de familiares que trabajaban en la ciudad, y que obviamente tenían mejor empleo, y por ende, mejor paga. Tal era el caso de la familia de Merodī, pues ella tenía un hermano mayor, quien trabajaba en Manehattan como abogado.

Justamente por esa razón Merodī quería ir a la ciudad, a pesar de su edad, quería independizarse, demostrarle a su madre que ella sola podía salir adelante sin ayuda, y poder lograr su objetivo, el cual era formar parte de una banda de rock. Ese ha sido su sueño desde que era tan sólo una potrilla. Cantar es algo que realmente le fascinaba, además de escribir canciones.

– Entiendo. ¿Pero estás segura de que puedes llegar tú sola hasta Manehattan? No es que no puestas hacerlo, pero es muy peligroso. –dice Jelani con un gesto de preocupación.

–Claro que estoy segura. No te preocupes. –Dice la unicornio mientras mira a Jelani con una sonrisa mientras lo sujeta de un casco.

– Quisiera poder acompañarte, pero estoy a cargo del campo de cultivo. No puedo darme el lujo de dejarlo.– dice Jelani con una pequeña sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo, con cierta tristeza.

– Descuida, Jelani. Estaré bien. –Afirma Merodī mientras ponía su casco en el hombro del pegaso.

– ¿Lo prometes?

– Lo prometo. –La unicornio le da un fuerte abrazo, en el que expresaba todo el cariño que sentía hacia Jelani. Cálido y totalmente puro.

Ambos primos se despidieron nuevamente, y Merodī continuó su camino tranquilamente.

* * *

 **CALIFICACIONES:**

 **GRAMÁTICA: 9/10**

 **ORTOGRAFÍA: 8,2/10**

 **ARGUMENTO: 8,3/10**

 **TOTAL: 25,5/30**


	7. 1º LUGAR, TERCERA RONDA

**MEDALLA DE ORO**

 **PRIMER LUGAR, TERCERA RONDA**

* * *

 **La fiesta sorpresa de Pinkie Pie - por EXELION**

No había dos mañanas iguales para Pinkie Pie, siempre encontraba la forma de levantarse de maneras diferentes cada día. Pero una vez al año esa tradición se rompía, el día de su cumpleaños.

Aquella mañana, el sol se filtró por una rendija en la ventana y se deslizó lentamente por el cuarto de aquella poni rosa sin detenerse; recorrió el suelo de madera, pasó por la alfombra, escaló por la cama para finalmente acariciar su rostro. En ese instante, sus ojos se abrieron a la par con una sonrisa que por poco escapaba de su cara y dio un salto mortal hacia adelante, cayendo en frente del calendario.

Gummy vio como su dueña agarraba un marcador rojo y con su boca hizo un círculo en el presente día.

—Hoy es el día Gummy —dijo Pinkie agarrando a su mascota, arrojándolo al aire y atrapándolo con la cola—. ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

Con mucha alegría, sacó un sombrero rosa de fiestas de su melena y se lo puso al mismo tiempo que Gummy asomó su cabeza por la cola de Pinkie y le sacaba la lengua.

—Ah, muchas gracias mascotita —agradeció Pinkie con un beso en su nariz—. No tenemos tiempo para halagos, debemos ir a la fiesticueva de inmediato.

Dicho eso, la poni rosa corrió hacia las escaleras y activó una palanca, transformando dichas escaleras en un resbaladero y al final de estas, la entrada a su fiesticueva se abrió. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó de panza para perderse en la oscuridad.

—¡Fiesticueva, activar código rosa, palabra clave, cumpleaños feliz! —gritó haciendo eco por sus paredes.

Un segundo de silencio, luego los mecanismos volvieron a activarse, unas luces de alerta roja sonaron, sus brillos iluminaron la habitación mientras cañones de confeti explotaron en sincronía y una pancarta gigante se desenrolló desde lo alto, en ella estaba la cara de Pinkie dibujada por ella misma junto a las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños".

De pronto, una extraña figura comenzó a descender desde lo alto sujeta únicamente por globos de todos colores. Pinkie esperó paciente a que cayera encima del escritorio antes de contemplarlo por un segundo.

—Muy bien, veamos que tienen planeado mis amigas para mí este año, tu también tienes que ver esto Gummy —dijo sacando a su mascota y poniéndolo junto a la carpeta.

Tomó aire y abrió la carpeta. Permaneció inmóvil, con su rostro paralizado de felicidad hasta que este cambió a uno de preocupación.

—¡¿Qué?!

Comenzó a pasar las hojas rápidamente, una vez que terminó, levantó la carpeta y la sacudió esperando que algo, cualquier cosa, cayera de allí, pero no lo hizo. Gummy observó indiferente como su dueña iba de un lado a otro tratando de descifrar el misterio.

—Muy bien, muy bien, tranquila Pinkie, debe haber una explicación completamente lógica para esto. Tal vez mis amigas se esforzaron este año para que no me enterara de mi fiesta sorpresa. Pero lo que no saben, es que Pinkie Diane Pie siempre está un paso adelante.

Pinkie agarró su alforja y salió de la fiesticueva, no sin antes decirle a su mascota:

—Gummy, cuida la cueva hasta que regrese.

 **xxx**

Todo este asunto se volvió una tradición, o más bien un juego. Luego del incidente de su cumpleaños donde perdió la cabeza, sus amigas trataban de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, pero sin importar cuanto se esforzaran, donde iban y a quien le confiaban el secreto de la fiesta siempre se terminaba enterando. A pesar de que Pinkie y los invitados se divertían, ellas muy en el fondo querían sorprenderla de verdad.

Hoy, después de cinco años de aquella fatídica fiesta, estaba confundida y sin saber lo que ellas estaban planeando.

Pinkie trotaba por el pueblo hacía el castillo de Twilight, después de todo, ¿Qué mejor escondite que una de las decenas de habitaciones que la princesa de la amistad tiene sin utilizar? Pero algo extraño sucedía a su alrededor mientras caminaba, los ponis la saludaban como siempre, como si este fuera un día normal.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando llegó al castillo, pero en vez de tocar, sacó un gancho para escalar y lo lanzó hacía el balcón, trepó por la cuerda hasta llegar asegurándose que la princesa o Spike no la vieran. Luego, de su alforja sacó su traje de espía con gafas de visión nocturna y se vistió.

—Veamos que tienes para mí, princesa Twilight —dijo ingresando al castillo.

 **xxx**

Al mediodía, Twilight estaba recorriendo los pasillos del castillo buscando a su leal ayudante, temiendo que haya encontrado la habitación de suministros comestibles, otra vez.

—¡Spike! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! —gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

Siguió caminando por ese infinito corredor cuando un sonido fuera de lo normal llamó su atención. Una especie de gruñido, como de un monstruo. Temerosa, se acercó a la puerta de donde provenía el ruido y apoyó su oreja para confirmar su sospecha. Su cuerno se encendió instintivamente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, abrió la puerta con su magia y disparó una especia de barrera mágica que recorrería toda la habitación hasta encontrar alguna criatura viva a la cual atrapar en un hechizo paralizante.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó victoriosa.

La alicornio comenzó a jalar a la extraña criatura, sacándola del umbral de las sombras a la claridad de la luz del día.

—¿Pinkie Pie? —preguntó confundida dejándola ir— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está el monstruo?

—¿Qué monstruo? —inquirió ella.

De repente, el estomago de Pinkie rugió salvaje. Twilight orbitó sus ojos.

—¿Quieres almorzar? —ofreció Twilight.

 **xxx**

Acomodadas en el comedor, Twilight trajo un par de emparedados de margaritas. Apenas puso el plato de Pinkie en frente suyo, está comenzó salvaje a devorarlo.

—¿Desde cuando estás en esa habitación?

—Pocos minutos antes de que tú llegaras —dijo mientras masticaba.

—Pero parece que no desayunaste —agregó Twilight.

Pinkie tragó el pedazo de sándwich.

—Es que… es que…

—Pinkie… ¿Qué ocultas?

—N-nada, e-es decir… es que… olvidé algo el otro día y quise venir a buscarlo —respondió nerviosa.

—Pinkie, sabes que no es necesario que te escabullas en el castillo por si olvidas algo de tus fiestas.

—Gracias Twilight, no lo volveré a hacer —dijo Pinkie dándole el ultimo mordisco a su sándwich.

—Además, es entendible que olvides cosas luego de tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Debo decirlo nuevamente, fue una fiesta espectacular —comentó Twilight.

Pinkie abrió enormemente los ojos, la sorpresa dicha por Twilight la dejó fuera de onda, tanto así que un movimiento involuntario de su garganta hizo que comenzara a toser su comida.

—¡Agua, agua! —suplicó Pinkie.

Twilight se apresuró a servirle un vaso para calmar su garganta. Luego de respirar profundamente unos segundos, Pinkie trató de llegar al fondo del asunto.

—¿A qué te refieres con mí fiesta de cumpleaños?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Ayer a la noche hicimos tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Pinkie lucia confundida.

—Pinkie… ayer fue tu cumpleaños… ¿recuerdas?

El cerebro de Pinkie se revolvía en pensamientos. No era posible que olvidara su propio cumpleaños.

—Pff, basta Twilight, se que planeas engañarme para mi fiesta sorpresa —dijo Pinkie nerviosa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ayer descubriste tu fiesta sorpresa como todos los años y festejamos. Parece que ingeriste mucha azúcar —respondió sonriente.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡¿Por qué sigues repitiendo eso?! —preguntaba Pinkie mientras agitaba a Twilight furiosamente.

Al final, refunfuñó dejando libre a Twilight, quien quedó atontada unos segundos antes de recomponerse por completo.

—Olvídalo —finalizó Pinkie.

—¿Si tanto quieres saber lo que sucedió anoche por qué no revisas el álbum…?

Pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que Pinkie había desaparecido de su vista casi tan rápidamente como devoró su almuerzo.

 **xxx**

En el otro extremo del pueblo, en una casita del árbol, las Cutie Mark Crusaders discutían los planes para ayudar a un nuevo potrillo recién llegado a obtener su marca. Todo estaba planeado, desde lo más simple hasta lo más extremo y peligroso. Claro que las posibilidades se reducirían cuando lo conocieran por primera vez.

—Muy bien Crusaders, ahora que nos encargamos de nuestro asunto más urgente encomendado por la princesa, podremos enfocarnos en el nuevo potrillo que llegó a Ponyville —dijo Apple Bloom.

—Tengo fuentes confiables de que mañana será nuestro nuevo compañero de escuela —comentó Sweetie Belle recordando que tiene que pagarle a Feather Weight por las fotos y el espionaje.

—Bien, veamos que tenemos planeado —propuso Apple Bloom desenrollando el pergamino con sus planes.

Era un rollo tan grande que terminó saliéndose de la casa club, siguiendo a través del pasto de la llanura.

—¡Yo lo atrapo! —exclamó Scootaloo yendo tras él.

Cuando las potrillas estaban por reanudar su conversación. Pinkie atravesó el piso, tanto Apple Bloom como Sweetie Belle gritaron en sorpresa.

—Tranquilas niñas, soy Pinkie.

—Oh, hola Pinkie Pie —saludaron ambas al unísono.

—No hay tiempo para hablar mis pequeñas espías, necesito que me digan porque la carpeta con su investigación estaba vacía cuando la fui a ver esta mañana.

Las potrillas notaron el tono desesperado en su voz y su melena se encontraba más desordenada de lo normal.

—Pero nos dijiste que tú incinerabas todo lo relacionado a las espías después de tu fiesta para que nadie sospechara o lo encontrara por accidente —mencionó Sweetie Belle.

Pinkie agarró su cabeza tratando de evitar la locura.

—¡Pero hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños! ¡No incineré nada todavía! —exclamó nerviosa.

—No estoy segura cuanta azúcar consumiste esta vez Pinkie, pero ayer fue tu cumpleaños, mira el calendario —dijo Apple Bloom acercándole el calendario Crusader, lleno de escrituras sobre la mayoría de los días.

Efectivamente, el día de ayer estaba marcado con una equis. Revelando que ese día ya había pasado y ella no lo podía recordar.

—P-pero, si eso es verdad, ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo nada? —inquirió.

—No sabemos —respondió Sweetie—. ¿Bebiste algo que no era ponche anoche?

Pinkie hizo el esfuerzo de recordar algo de anoche, incluso las potrillas ayudaron colocando la lámpara de las ideas en su cabeza. Pero esta no se encendió.

—No me acuerdo —dijo con tristeza.

—¡Espera, ya se! —exclamó Apple Bloom— ¡El álbum de fotos!

—¿Qué álbum? ¿Hay un álbum? —preguntó Pinkie.

—Claro, anoche tomaste muchas fotos de tu fiesta, pero terminaste prestando el álbum —explicó Sweetie.

—¡¿A quién?! ¡¿A quién?!

—Creo que a mi hermana —respondió Apple Bloom.

Así como apareció, se esfumó del lugar, dejando atrás una gran nube de polvo. En ese instante, Scootaloo regresó con el resto del rollo de actividades y vio el agujero en el suelo.

—Oh por mil ponis —dijo soltando el rollo enojada—, ahora me toca reparar a mí.

 **xxx**

No muy lejos de allí, Applejack había apostado a Big Mac que podía acomodar más manzanas en una carreta que él. Luego de que al semental se le derrumbara su pila de manzanas luego de alcanzar la altura de un manzano, era el turno de ella de apilar fruta con la posibilidad de ganar todos los días libres de su hermano por el siguiente mes.

La granjera se encontraba concentrada en su tarea, una por una pateaba las manzanas hacia la punta de la torre que ella había formado. Era perfecta, nada podía derribarla. Estaba a una manzana de romper la marca de Big Mac, eligió la más roja del montón, se sacó su sombrero para que no obstruyera su visión, inspiró profundamente y…

—¡Applejack! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

Las orejas de Applejack hicieron un ligero tic cuando escuchó su nombre a través del viento. Hizo caso omiso, atribuyendo ese malentendido a su mente.

—¡Applejack! —volvió a escuchar.

Esta vez el eco era más cercano, rompiendo la barrera de la distancia. Su oreja tuvo otro tic, esta vez giró hacia donde el sonido se originaba. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, vio como una mancha rosa viajaba a toda velocidad hacia ella. Lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue su pila de manzana, al cual le dedicó una mirada nerviosa.

Sintiendo la escasez del tiempo, se apresuró a traer muchos fardos de heno y apilarlos en frente de su pila de manzana, rogando que eso fuese suficiente para frenarla.

Pocos segundos después, Pinkie estaba a punto de impactar contra el muro de heno a toda velocidad, Applejack cerró sus ojos y Big Mac se escondió detrás de un manzano.

Sin previo aviso, una gran cantidad de polvo azotó a los hermanos, pero nada más fue golpeado. Al abrir los ojos, Pinkie estaba en frente de Applejack.

—Hola Applejack, ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Es una competencia? —inquirió.

—Por mis corrales Pinkie, me asustaste —dijo aliviada—. Sí, estoy compitiendo con mi hermano.

—Que genial, oye Applejack, ¿sabes algo de un álbum de fotos de mi fiesta?

—Claro, Rainbow se lo había llevado anoche para eliminar unas fotos comprometedoras, pero se lo pedí está mañana para mostrárselo a la abuela y Apple Bloom.

—¡Genial! —exclamó impaciente—¡¿Dónde está?!¡Lo necesito!

—Está en la mesita de luz en mi habitación.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esa palabra, Pinkie corrió a toda velocidad y en menos de lo que le tomó a la vaquera articular sus pensamientos, la poni rosa ya tenía en su poder el dichoso álbum de fotos.

—¡Gracias Applejack y suerte con tu competencia! —gritó Pinkie pasando a toda velocidad a su lado.

Applejack sólo alcanzó a hacer el ademan con su casco en señal de despedida. Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en su rostro.

—Muy bien Mac, es hora de acabar con esto, ya casi es hora ¿entendiste? —comentó Applejack.

Caminó hasta su muro de heno y, como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos verdes reflejaron el terror cuando observó no sólo el heno, sino también a su montón de manzanas, caer frente a ella. Su hermano permaneció inmóvil con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como casi nunca deja ver.

—Ssssip—respondió.

 **xxx**

En su boca estaban las respuestas que tanto estaba buscando, tal vez en el álbum encontraría el motivo por el cual olvidó su propio cumpleaños y como la mañana siguiente juraba y perjuraba que hoy era ese día. ¿Un hechizo del olvido? ¿Un golpe en la cabeza? No, eso ultimo quedó descartado cuando recordó las veces que se golpeó allí. ¿Fantasmas en su cabeza? Tal vez.

Al llegar a Sugarcube Corner, utilizó su gancho para escalar hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, y con una sensación de alivio que no había sentido desde la mañana, se dispuso a echarle un ojo.

—Veamos álbum, demuestra que todos en el pueblo están equivocados y que hoy es mi cumpleaños —dijo dejando escapar una risa desquiciada.

Luego, el silencio tomó el control de la situación, siendo el pasar de las hojas y el ocasional suspiro de sorpresa lo único que lo rompía. Eran unas veinte hojas, cada una con fotos que variaban de tamaño pero todas retrataban lo mismo, momentos de diversión con sus amigos de todo Ponyville. Incluso tenía dibujos hechos con crayones y pequeños mensajes al lado de algunas.

—Yo… si olvidé mi propio cumpleaños —dijo con desgana.

Luego de admitirlo, cerró el álbum. Una tristeza repentina invadió sus ser. Como último acto de resignación, echó un vistazo al calendario que había visto esa misma mañana y efectivamente, el día de su cumpleaños estaba tachado y el presente estaba encerrado en un círculo.

Confundida, salió de su habitación con un último quehacer en mente, ordenar su fiesticueva. Activó la palanca y nuevamente descendió a las profundidades de su rincón fiestero. Pero esta vez, al cerrarse la entrada, las luces no se encendieron.

—Genial, ahora debo cambiar el foco —comentó irritada—, espero no pisar a Gummy.

Cuando encontró la pared, buscó en ella el interruptor manual de luz.

—Aquí estás —dijo presionándolo.

—¡Sorpresa!

Confeti y serpentinas de todos colores volaron por el aire. Pinkie se sobresaltó de tal manera que su melena volvió a quedar esponjada.

—¿P-pero cómo? Hoy no es… ayer fue… las fotos… cumpleaños… el calendario —dijo tratando de encontrar alguna explicación.

—Tranquila Pinkie, te lo explicaremos —calmó Twilight poniéndole un gorro de fiesta—. Mira, cada año tú te nos adelantabas a nuestros planes de fiesta sorpresa, así que este año decidimos hacer algo un tanto diferente, hacerte creer que tu cumpleaños ya pasó.

—¿Cómo es posible que no me enterara?

—Creo que puedo explicar eso —respondió Rarity con un silbido.

De entre la multitud, las Cutie Mark Crusaders aparecieron.

—Verás querida, el año pasado unimos todas las piezas y descubrimos que estas pequeñas trabajaban para ti para llevarte información de tu fiesta sorpresa. Pero en vez de regañarlas, decidimos usarlas para darte información falsificada y desviar tu atención de nuestros verdaderos planes.

—Lo siento Pinkie Pie, no teníamos elección —dijo Apple Bloom.

—Pero mi calendario… ¿Cómo es posible?

—Nosotras lo cambiamos mientras no estabas —explicó Sweetie Belle.

—¿Pero y las fotos?

—Las alteramos para que parecieran recientes, algunas incluso las actuamos —respondió Rainbow.

—¿Ósea que todo este tiempo estuvieron jugando con mi mente para darme esta fiesta sorpresa?

—Sí, y todo el pueblo colaboró —afirmó Twilight.

Pinkie, tratando de absorber todo lo sucedido, dejó caer su flanco al suelo. Su cabeza baja ocultaba su mirada de las demás en un manto de sombra.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Twilight angustiada.

Todos los invitados miraban preocupados. Tal vez fueron demasiado lejos. Hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la poni rosa.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy bien tontita, es la mejor sorpresa que me hicieron en años, se esforzaron tanto por mí, son las mejores amigas del mundo! —Exclamó eufórica atrapando a todo el grupo en un abrazo grupal— ¡Vamos ponis, es hora de festejar!

Así, casi todos los ponis del pueblo festejaron en la fiesticueva secreta de Pinkie. Obviamente tuvieron que ocultar muchas cosas para mantener ese lugar en secreto y hacerlo pasar por un sótano cualquiera.

Ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en la siguiente fiesta sorpresa, esta vez sin ir tan lejos. ¿Hacerle creer que todos en Equestria desaparecieron no es ir demasiado lejos verdad?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **CALIFICACIONES:**

 **GRAMÁTICA: 9/10**

 **ORTOGRAFÍA: 8/10**

 **ARGUMENTO: 9,1/10**

 **TOTAL: 26,1/30**

* * *

 **Desde El Mundo del Fic, damos constancia de que este fanfic es el ganador de la tercera del concurso. El autor de la obra, Exelion, fue el ganador de las tres rondas, con la mayor puntuación entre todos los participantes, por lo que también se le entrega el TROFEO DE ORO correspondiente al concurso "Fanfics a las Tres 2016", lo que le indica como el ganador del mismo. Nuevamente, les invitamos, estimados lectores de FFN, a que revisen sus obras originales en su perfil individual.**

 **EL MUNDO DEL FIC**


End file.
